


Would You Like A Side Of Bacon With Your Spanking?

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sequel, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, and Safe Sex, discussions of brunch, i forget my own canon oftentimes, its a mixed bag, maybe its unrealistic but percy is only 37 or smth right, to my own thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe the whole 'personal assistant' gig hasn't really gotten started, nor are any papers signed yet, but Credence is still in his gorgeous condo, and still enjoying himself with his future boss, or is it his new 'soon to be' future boss?Either way, he's not going anywhere.





	Would You Like A Side Of Bacon With Your Spanking?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar on Aisle 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047870) by Anonymous. 

> at long last, the much awaited sequel to Sugar on Aisle 13, the bangening!  
mostly an excuse to add on to one of my favorite fics from this whole month!  
they're fucking cute, they're fucking, graves is blitzed again but not nearly as severe. 
> 
> also this is only my second {redacted} graves fic all month im so sorry kdfghkdfljfgkd

Credence wakes up sometime around six in the morning, dry mouth especially bad, so he slips out from under the man’s arm and tiptoes into the bathroom, getting some water just in the palm of his hand, slurping at it, then splashing more on his face. He knows he should be used to this sort of side effect from his weed but it always manages to surprise him anyway. When he returns to the bed, he finds Percy has shifted to on his back, head leaning towards him, a dreamy smile on his face that merely makes Credence want to smile too. 

He climbs back in, and snuggles against the man, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before resting his head on the side of Percy’s bicep. Credence drifts off again, only waking up when the bed dips, and he blinks open his eyes to find sunshine streaming into the room. Percy sounds like he’s in the bathroom, running water for a bath or a shower, but Credence doesn’t really want to move, so he doesn’t. Eventually the man emerges from the bathroom and walks over to him, smiling warmly, having spotting that he’s awake. “Oh, good morning.” Percy sits down on the bed and leans over him, as Credence rises up just enough to meet the man for a kiss. “Hi.” It’s broken by a yawn, and Percy laughs.

“Long night huh?” he asks, making Credence flush. “Oh yes, very satisfying, but also exhausting.”

“Do you have any more of those... hmm unique cigarettes?” Percy says, looking at him with what the man must think is an innocent sort of expression. “Why, Mister Graves, are you becoming a fan of the devil’s lettuce?” Credence asks, grinning cheekily at him. Percy presses him back onto the bed, quirking a heavy brow, “Well, do you?” 

Now it’s Credence’s turn to laugh. “Of course I do. Do you want more?” 

Percy nods, “Not yet though. I’m half terrified we won’t leave this bed if we do that before something else.” 

Credence squirms pleasantly underneath the weight of the man’s body, “Oh? What are we gonna do right now?” 

“I think you know.” Percy lowers himself completely onto Credence, and kisses him again, deeply, slower this time, letting him feel how aroused the man is. “Hmm, okay, I approve.” He murmurs. Reaching down between their bodies, where only thin sheet separates them, Credence finds Percy’s cock, aching, hard, slick with arousal, so he slowly begins stroking over it, and feels how the man reacts. The kiss grows sloppier, and Percy’s breathing speeds up, as Credence just barely firms his touch, fingers wrapped tightly over the length of the man’s cock. “You gonna come for me?” He asks, voice raspy, on the verge of breaking. “You want me to?” Percy groans, making Credence nod. “Maybe not on the sheets.” the man hastily corrects, and then ends the kiss, simply to pull it down and shove it somewhere far away. 

He kneels between Credence’s parted legs, giving him better access to keep touching Percy’s cock, while bracing his legs against the man’s hips. “That’s it, come for me,” Credence breathes, feeling how the man actively thrusts and moves into his hand, again and again until he goes stiff overtop of him, shuddering on a moan, warmth slicking his fist, smearing over his stomach. “God damn that shouldn’t be as hot as it is… fuck.” Percy mutters, kissing away from Credence’s lips over his cheek, down the side of his neck. “Mmm, I know. It was very nice to feel.” He says quietly, choking down a whimper as Percy opens his mouth to lick wetly from his collarbone to a nipple, teasing it between his teeth, making it form a sensitive bud, then going lower still, lapping at the mess of his semen. 

“You gonna clean me up now huh?” Credence gasps, after a particularly aggressive swirling thrust of the man’s tongue, before he feels Percy chuckling into his skin. “Gonna suck you  _ off _ .” Credence hisses out a breath at the first grazing kiss pressing over his naked hipbone, tickling him slightly. “God, please.” He whispers encouragingly, to which Percy obeys.

The man’s lips drag wetly down the length of his cock, nose brushing into Credence’s pubic hair, before Percy rises back up again, just to take the head of him between his lips, onto his tongue, pressing it right against the slit. “Oh fuck.”

Credence groans, hips rolling automatically, thighs quivering, as the man puts both hands to his waist, one arm draping over his stomach to keep him pinned to the bed, the other going under his side to grope for his ass. 

Percy’s mouth is pure sin, working him over until he can’t help but writhe through a climax, shivering and arching his back off the bed, fighting against the man’s weight on top of him. Credence feels Percy’s throat convulsing around him, gulping down his release, and finally the man lets him go, his cock spit slick and still drooling onto his stomach. 

“God, fuck me.” Percy murmurs. Credence tries to speak but only manages to get out a whine. 

“Can I?” He finally asks, once he’s caught his breath, and his heart rate has settled. 

Percy glances up at him, still resting in the cradle of Credence’s parted thighs. 

“You do wanna? Really? I’d love it. Love being eaten out too. I showered earlier… so like if you want-” 

The man breaks off, blushing a little. 

Credence pushes himself up on his elbows, “Oh hell yeah. Get on your stomach mister.” ‘

Percy legitimately beams at him, rolling over, pausing briefly to snag a pillow, shoving it under his hips, echoing what he did for Credence last night. “Where’s the lube again?” He asks, crawling behind the man, gently nudging his thighs open wider. “Bedside table.” Percy tells him, already sounding short of breath. Credence pulls it out, just to have it ready, then pets both hands up the man’s bare thighs, fingertips tickled by copious body hair. He sees Percy shivering a little with clear anticipation, so Credence doesn’t drag the torture on for too long, ducking his head down to kiss his way up from the man’s thigh to his ass, biting kisses where he knows it’s not overly sensitive. 

“Christ, have mercy, Credence.” Percy curses, mumbling into the back of his arm, making him laugh a little.

“You can’t rush art, Mister. Do you want a spanking or are you gonna be quiet?” Credence pauses, lips poised above the man’s cleft, and there’s a deafening silence that follows. He glances up and finds Percy staring back at him over his shoulder, worrying his bottom lip. “Maybe you could try it? I spanked you last night didn’t I? It’s fun.” Credence hums.

“That’s right. Spank and spank alike, I always say.” He doesn’t, but it sounds funny, and makes him seem more like a sex god than he is. He goes back to his original plan, laving his tongue over Percy’s hole until the man is grinding back against him, while trying to hump the pillow at the same time, then Credence switches tactics, thrusting his tongue  _ in _ , firmed up, with both hands firmly groping the man’s ass, keeping him spread wide. After Percy starts moaning, telling him it’s too good, too much, Credence turns his head and bites firmly on one of the man’s buttocks, pulling away to grab for the lube. “Aww are you done already?” Percy all but whines at him. Credence smirks. “Yeah I sure am, you brat.”

Using his clean hand, he swats Percy’s plush ass three times, before returning to coating three fingers in slick to rub against the man’s hole. Credence presses just one in first, testing how tight or nervous Percy feels, and to his surprise, or maybe because of the lingering hit from the night before, the man lets him in with ease. He wriggles the finger around, slowly pumping it in and out, barely nudging the second in. 

Percy hisses out a breath, melting under him, collapsing onto the bed, with his legs properly stretched out. 

Credence almost finds this better, because it means the man is fully relaxed, and won’t accidentally clench too hard and hurt himself or force him to come too fast from the vise on his dick. 

“There we go.” He murmurs quietly, admiring how Percy’s back arches, accepting in the second finger, both of which he curls  _ in _ , eagerly trying to find the man’s prostate to make things go that much easier. 

“You planning to fuck me or just drive me insane?” Percy says, seemingly choking on the words, voice strained. 

Credence laughs, “Don’t you worry, I’m gonna. Do you have any condoms or you want me going in… like this?”

Percy waves a hand over to the same bedside table, “They should be in there.”

Credence gently withdraws his fingers, and moves over, reaching in with his clean hand to grab a foil packet. 

“Perfect. This makes everything easier,”  _ and safer _ , he thinks. “Yeah, I’m so ready.” Percy groans, arching off the bed like some kind of jungle cat, which only distracts Credence for a few seconds, before he recovers, tearing open the condom wrapper before rolling it on. He wipes his fingers off on his stomach and puts some fresh slick on his cock, crawling back behind Percy again. “Alright, here goes.” Credence murmurs, watching, mildly awestruck as he lines himself up, nudging inside of the man’s shiny wet hole. He can’t remember the last time someone asked him to do  _ this _ , and he’s not about to forget anytime soon. Credence is  _ fucking _ his  _ boss _ . Percy pushes back against him, and tries to urge him to move, so Credence forces himself back to the present and starts thrusting with all he’s worth. 

Every time Percy clenches around him, as if instinctively urging him to finish, Credence spanks him. 

A smack of his hand to the left, then a slap on the right cheek, over and over, alternating until Percy’s ass glows bright pink. He’s grateful that the man made him come once already, otherwise Credence would be toast, especially when Percy shudders beneath him, coming, entirely untouched, merely from the stimulation of his prostate. He pushes up off the bed, and reaches blindly backwards for Credence’s hand, which he happily gives. 

Percy squeezes rhythmically, as he feels each thrust. When he leans over and down to kiss the back of the man’s neck, he hears him whispering softly, “Come for me.”

Credence is much too close at that point, so he just gives in, going still over Percy, his hips flush to the man’s ass, cock buried deep, spilling into the condom, letting the shock waves of euphoria ripple through him. 

He collapses atop Percy’s body, reluctantly pulling out, but remaining close, Credence just moves to dispose of it, plucking a fresh joint from his little box, and grabbing his lighter. Percy rolls over onto his back, gazing up at him, with an air of a dazed man who might have been thrown from his horse. Credence smiles a little to himself, lighting up, taking a long drag, before gently wafting the exhaling smoke over Percy’s body. 

“How was it?” He asks softly. 

The man smiles dreamily. “I jizzed into my pillow. So I guess… pretty damn good?” Credence grins wider. “That’s hot.”

“Can I have some?” Percy asks, eyes zeroing in on his mouth, so Credence nods, taking another pull, before lowering his head to slot his mouth over the man’s. He feels Percy breathing deeply as he exhales again, this time directly into the man’s mouth. “God I had the munchies when I woke up, but my shower cured that. Now I’ll get ‘em all over again.” Percy sounds like he’s complaining, but Credence can see his abs. “We can go somewhere for breakfast. Hot and greasy.”

He offers, which makes the man’s eyes go wide. “Oh-h-h shit, like Denny’s? Do they still have those?” Credence nods.

“Far as I know, yeah. Lemme look it up real quick.” He pulls out his cellphone, ignoring the messages from Newt and Theo, who clearly didn’t read what he sent them last night, mapping it out. “Pretty close. It’s like a fifteen minute drive.”

Credence shows Percy his phone, and the man hums contentedly. 

“Awesome. I’ll have Jason drive us. I’d rather make out with you in the backseat then have to focus on driving.” 

He looks over at Percy, feeling skeptical, despite the fresh calm that weed always drops over him. 

“You know this sounds more like you’re taking me out on a date.” Credence has another pull, and then carefully pinches the tip between spit slick fingers. Percy blinks. “Can’t I take my personal assistant to breakfast?” 

“The personal assistant you just hired and just got dicked down by? I guess.” Credence chuckles a little, and Percy sits upright, leaning in close to kiss him suddenly. He hums in delight. 

“Yeah, or maybe I’ll just fuck you later, on the drive back, to re balance the power scales, yeah?” Percy says, voice lower. 

Credence licks his lips. “Oh man, if you can pull that off in a moving vehicle, I’ll be impressed, Mister Graves.” He says.

“Just you wait, baby.” the man tells him, sounding very certain. Credence decides that for this, he’ll be patient.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> day 22:** Impact Play |**<strike> Cuckolding</strike>** | Hand-jobs | ** <strike> Threesome (or more) </strike>


End file.
